Truthz or darez or THE FORFITZ
by Thelatiosbro09
Summary: ;l Lets have a fun few days with the legendry pokemon in my palacez with a HYPER MEW. Please put in both reasonable and Unreasonable dares
1. Chapter 1

Me:*yawn* I wanna play a game.

*kazap, a random place appears*

*VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP, teleport opens dumping a load of legendries on the places floor*

Me: YAY I 3'z U ARCEUS.

Arceus:*lands on his head* OW.

Everyone else: OMG WHY THE FUCK HAS THAT POKEMON THINGY TELEPORTED US HERE.

Me: OI. I am not a thingy I am a perfectly respectable Glacion... That knows teleport... and barrier... and block.

Arceus: WADDA U SAY TO ME!

Me: I LOVEZ U ARCEUS.

Mew:*sees my gigantic candy stash* CANDY!

Me: Bad Mew, naughty mew, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HYPER MEW!

Raiku: Why on EARTH are we here.

Me: To play a game.

Entei: What sort of game.

Me: A fun game.

Suicune: What game IS it.

Me: Truth or Dare

Mew: YAY. TRUTHZ OR DAREZ!

Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Me: O shuddup you bunch of pussys.

Yveltal: Try to make us play.

Me: If you don't you take a FORFIET.

Yveltal: Ill take my chances.

Me: *Unsheathes a cool scythe* Now do you wanna play.

Yveltal: ok.

Me: List of legendries

Male:

Arceus

Dialga

Ho-oh

Registeel

Regirock

Regigigas

Yveltal

Heatran

Azelf

Uxie

Groudon

Rayquaza

Moltres

Zapdos

Entei

Raiku

Mewtwo

Darkrai

Zekrom

Kyurem

Keldeo

Female:

Suicune

Articuno

Celebi

Cresselia

Mew

Victini

Reshiram

Palkia

Kyogre

Xerneas

Virizion

Mespirit

Rotom *so what I classify her as a legendary*

Phione

Manaphy

Meloetta

Latias

Latios *yes I view them as twin sisters*

Jirachi

Giritina

Shaymin

Deoxys

So pleeze send in torture OR dare requests in reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: We have dares and truths.

Mew: YAYS DOES I GET CANDY?!

Moltres: God help us!

Arceus: Nah

Me the first lot are from **DragonXmorning!**

_Dyoxys how fast can you go around the world in speed form?_

_Latias how is it being the only one of your kind?_

Dyoxys: Never actually tried so lets see.

*transform, kazoooooooooooooooom*

Me:Ooooo-kay, Latias?

Latias: I wanna take the forfeit!

Me: Done No turning back. Now go in there.

*points to a large empty room*

Latias: Ok...It is empty

*slam*

Latias: HEY WHY IS THE FUCKING DOOR SHUT!

Me: Mew I has something for you!

Mew: *Sees sugar pile* SUGARZ!

*mew eats sugar and gets hyper*

Me: Get in the room with Latias for 2 minutes.

Mew: ok

*3 seconds later*

Mew: BIG CANDY!

Latias: NO MEW I AM NOT CANDY I AM LATI-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Dyoxys: Owch

Me: When did you get back?

Dyoxys: 30 seconds ago. I did it in 15 seconds

Me: cool, now **Ultimate comrade** has sent in some stuff!

*I go up to door*

Me: Hey Latias have you raped Latios in your sleep?

Latias: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES

Latios: OMFG I AM GONNA KILL YOU!

Me: Giritina try to sent Latias to heaven.

Giritina: Ok but only for Dr Pepper.

*ping**ping**ping*

Giritina: Sorry I cant.

Me: Ok have Dr pepper

Giritina: Yay

Me: Send in your ideas if you do not want mew to go hyper in your house. Also if no dares or truths are submitted Latias stays in there!

Latias: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE! REVIEW, REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEASE SAVE MEEEEEEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: We have some more dares!

Everyone: WHY US!

Me: Since I am *ahem* evil I have some dares of myself.

Xerneas: Oh god this is NOT good.

Arceus: Got that right.

Me: _Yveltal kiss Xerneas and flirt with her_

_Xerneas beat up Yveltal_

_Arceus gimmie the power to make things_

_The 3 legendary birds go to the sinnoh region over the most populated city and do the birdie can-can while singing BABY-BABY_

_Regis maul regigigas_

_Payback regigigas destroys regis shrines_

Me: That's all now get to work

Yveltal: *kisses Xerneas* Oh Xerneas love of my life will you go out with m-eeeeeeerrrrrrg

*gets moon beamed*

Xerneas: Take that *hyper beam*, and this *moon beam* and not to mention this *horn drill*. Teach you to flirt with me mangy bird freak.

Me: Alright Arceus where is that power?

Arceus: Nintendo save me. Here it is.

Me: yay *makes chocolate cake appear*

Azelf: go on birdies!

Groudon: This I HAVE to see

Me: Rayquaza go and film this for us

Rayquaza: YES SIR!

*soon voices and laughing can be heard*

3 Birds: BABY BABY BABY OOOH LIKE BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOOOOOH

Rayquaza: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: Regi's maul gigi here

Regigigas: HEY DONT CALL ME GIGI. OH NO OH NO OH AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH

Regis: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Regigigas: KILL SHRINES KILL SHRINES

*BOOOOOOOOOOM*

Regis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: more dares this time from **eevee champ**!

_Mew how much candy can you eat before being sick?_

Mew: CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

*random eating noises can be heard*

Mew: I don't feel to good *is sick all over celebi* sorry cebs. I just had 3849 candy bars.

Me: wow

Celebi: Come on mew lets go clean me up.

Me: last review is from **I-am-a-Charmed-One!**

*****Groans and moans can be heard from mews room*

Articuno: EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW

Me: Please welcome my co host IAACO who is a huge foongus

IAACO: Helllloooooo I have some dares and truths

_Arceus do u love Giritina?_

_Moltres do you love articuno?_

_Mew needs to have a mocha with xtra whipped cream, toffee caramel sauce and choccie chunks_

Me: well Arceus DO you?

Arceus: Well erm uh weeeeeeeeeell I suppose so yes

Giritina: *Squeals in joy* YAY I LOVE YOU TOO ARCY

Moltres: I wanna get it over and done with so yes I do love arty

Articuno: Why you little...

Moltres: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Articuno: I love you to

Moltres: Uh thanks

Mew: Where is my coffee?

Me: Watch out everyone cuz it is here

*everyone dives for cover as mew drinks*

Mew: *poik* WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

FUN COFFEE MORE MORE MOREEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me see you in the next chapter, hopefully.

Mew: MORE REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, *BANG*

Ho-oh: Yay she hit a tree, bye


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey guys

Victini: Oh no *hides behind Giritina*

Me: It is your lucky day!

Arceus: Save us

Me: Nobody sent in reviews, sorry latias!

Latias:*still behind the door* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

everyone else: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Me: Please send in reviews, I don't like doing chapters like this. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey Latias.

Latias: YES

Me: You can come out now cuz we have reviews!

Latias: YES

*latias goes out of the room*

Mew: NOOOOOOOOO MY CANDY!

Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOO DARES!

Me: Well the first one is from **DragonXmorning**

_dare Latias to kiss Latios._

_also dare Giratina to kiss Arceus since Giratina is my favorite legendary._

_also dare Arceus to not get mad_

Me: Well we'd best get cracking

Latias: Um...*kisses latios for 5 mins*

Latias: Oh yes lets go to our room!

Suicune: EEEEEEWWWW GROSS!

Giritina: Hey arcy. This is what we wanted...SMOOCH TIME!

*Kisses Arceus*

Arceus: Oh yeah! And hey! Dragon, HOW is Giratina your favourite. I'm GOD. GOD should be everyones favourite! I cannot get mad at THIS!

Me: Next lot is from **eeveechamp**

_Arceus fights mew_

Mew: Uh oh

Arceus: DIE PINK FLUFFY KITTEN!

*Arceus kills mew*

Me: Oh well more stuff to do from **21Sidracire**.

_mew has group sex with everyone_

Me: *revives mew*, have sex with everyone

Mew: yay

Shaymin: 21Sidraciere you have a dirty mind.

*Mew goes around and shags/rapes AND GETS EVERYONE INTO...GROUP SEX*

Arceus Dialga Ho-oh Registeel Regirock Regigigas Yveltal Heatran Azelf Uxie Groudon Rayquaza Moltres Zapdos Entei Raiku Mewtwo Darkrai Zekrom Kyurem Keldeo Suicune Articuno Celebi Cresselia Mew Victini Reshiram Palkia Kyogre Xerneas Virizion Mespirit Rotom Phione Manaphy Meloetta Latias Latios Jirachi Giritina Shaymin Deoxys: Oh my fucking god this is evil. How can ANYONE in their right mind make us do this dare!

*every legendary apart from mew either vomits, dies or faints.*

Me: phew now next we have **ultimate comrade **again.

Mew: Me wanti chocolate biscuit.

Me: Hey latios there is a plushie of you in that big closet over there.

Latios: OF ME WOWZER *goes into closet which shuts behind her*

Latias: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Latios: LEMMIE OUT!

Latias: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: Send latios to heaven 'tina

Giritina: Yes *grits teeth* but...don't...call...me...TINA!

*poof*

**In heaven**

Latios: Where am I?

Angel: in heaven

Latios: Cool, can I watch TV?

Angel: Uh yes

Latios: YAY. *turns the TV on and sees latias incest raping HER!

Latios: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HHHHHH. ITS A 2 HOUR SEX MARATHON!

**back in my palacez**

Me: Well that was a tad long but we made it through in one piece see ya next time where there will be BLOOD. Remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: More darez so we can carry on!

Dialga: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

Arceus: I don't feel love.

Dialga: WHO CARES.

Me: Ooooo-kay, the first lot is from **DragonXmorning.**

_dare Mew to not eat any candy, I dare Giratina to make me her brother.  
Truths: Xerneas, what's it like being a fairy type?  
Arceus Giratina is my favorite because I'm evil _

_dare Zapdos to kiss Articuno. _

_I dare Moltres and Articuno to beat up Zapdos. _

_Suicune, who are you in love with?_

Me: yay lotsa dares and truths

Mew: I want candy but I cant have candy this is EVIL!

Moltres: Its a miracle!

Xerneas: Weeeeell, Yveltal laughs at me FREQUENTLY but overall it is not actually that bad.

Zapdos: WHY HER!

Articuno: WHY HIM!

Both: Here goes *kiss and pretty much instaniously break apart*

Moltres: DIE, cuz you kissed my girlfriend

Articuno: Die, cuz you kissed me

Me: okay, while they fight lets continue.

Entei: Ok sis who you in love with?!

Suicune: Um, well, er, you see it is, well...

Me: HURRY UP!

Suicune: Do it or forfeit, do it of forfeit?

Mewtwo: She loves Raiku

Suicune: YOU WHAT

Entei: YOU WHAT

Raiku: I knew it

Me: next lot are from **eeveechamp**

_latias do you love latios._

Latias: YES

Latios: NO

Latias: YES

Latios: NO

Latias: YES

Latios: NO

Latias: YES

Latios: YES

Me: Finally there is MEEEEEEEEEE!

_Palkia use a random weapon to dice up the first pokemon you see_

_Arceus: Take your most hated person/pokemon into a cramped room and use judgement and then use your ghost plate so you take no damage_

_Yveltal and xerneas get into ANOTHER fight_

Palkia: Ill enjoy this *picks up a massive pink sword*

Dialga: OH MY GOOD GOD THIS IS BAD!

Palkia: DIE YOU BLUE AND SILVER MORON!

Arceus: Hey mew come with me a sec

Mew: YAY PRESENTS

*Arceus and mew go into a cramped room Arceus having used his ghost plate uses judgement*

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Mew: OWCHIE WHERE ARE MY PRESENTS!?

Me: come out now

*ping*

Arceus: that was FUN!

Me: Yveltal, xerneas FIGHT!

Both together: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me: See ya all next chapter as we..well...we'll find out eh!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Well it is not much but we do have some reviews.

Celebi: Please don't include me.

Me: This lot is from the very dedicated **Dragoliched **who was formerly **DragonXmorning**!

_I dare Articuno to kiss Moltres._  
_ I dare Arceus and Giratina to go into a closet and try to produce an egg._  
_ My little brother dares Groudon to kiss Kyogre._  
_ I dare Suicune to kiss Raikou._  
_ Virizion, who do you love?_  
_ Giratina, why didn't you turn me into your brother?_

Articuno and Moltres: YAY WE GET TO KISS, FINALLY!

*They kiss passionately for a few minutes*

Giritina: Ready honey

Arceus: As i'll ever be

*Go into a big closet*

Giritina: YAY WE DID IT WE GOT AN EGG!

Groudon: I hate you Dragon person.

Arceus: Don't we all

*Groudon and kyogre kiss and then break apart*

Suicune: Come on darling lets do this

*Suicune and raiku kiss and Entei goes ballistic*

Virizion: Ooooh lets see. I like Terrakion because he is funny but Coballion is really strong. However I suppose I love Entei.

Keldeo: Owch Coballion seems like you've been dumped for a fire type.

Coballion: Shut up.

Giritina: I WILL NEVER TURN YOU INTO MY BROTHER BECAUSE YOU ARE EVIL AND ANNOYING!

Me: Quite quick but we can work with that cant we eh. See you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: LETS HAVE A PARTY GUYS.

Ho-oh: Why

Me: WE have dares of course

Palkia: This is gonna be bad.

Me: We have some from **Dragoliched**.

_I dare Celebi to fight Mew. Mewtwo to kiss Mew. Raikou to fight Moltres. Articuno to fight Suicune. The winners to hug. Virizion to kiss Entei. Giratina to not talk to Arceus for an hour. Latias and Latios to fight_

Celebi: I don't wanna fight mew because mew is my bestie

Mew: SAMEZ!

Me: YOU MUST TAKE THE FORFIET!

Celebi: Fine just so long as I don't fight mew

Me: YOUR SHRINE WILL BURN!

Celebi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Moltres if you would

*moltres goes of and burns celebi's shrine*

Celebi:*sob*

Mew: Big bwother needs to give mew kiss

Mewtwo: You guys will NEVER let me forget this

*Kisses mew*

Mewtwo: MIND WIPE!

*Raiku, moltres, articuno and suicune fight*

Raiku: YAY I WON

Articuno: NOOOOOOO I WON!

*They hug*

Yveltal: Awkward

*Virizion kisses Entei then they start making out*

Mew: EEEEWWW GROSS.

Me: Bout sums it up.

Giritina: Humph

Arceus: Uh giritina...

Giritina: *telepathically* Yes arceus. Remember though don't answer me normally.

Arceus: Fine don't talk to me see if I care.

*They talk telepathically*

Latias: Uh what sort of fight fist or pokemon moves.

Me: WADDA YA THINK!

Latias: well sorry for being curious Mr Grumpy

Latios: Well I think I can surprise her, LUSTER PURGE!

Latias: AAAAAAAAAK!

Me: Ok we also have some from **Cookie doh ru**

_Make mew rest because your only SLIGHTLY crazy mew,  
Ho-Oh be my friend  
Everyone have waffle party,  
Entei what was it like to be a daddy for that weird girl Molly?  
Suicune (sorry i'm awful with spelling) can you purify my bath water so i can stay in longer?  
Latias and Latios stop raping each other  
Aaaaand Arcius... can you make me have my VERY own Umbreon._

Mewtwo: *slightly hysterically* Mew, SLIGHTLY crazy, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO THINK THAT!?

Mew: Night night big bwuver

*falls asleep*

Ho-oh: If it means you don't give me dares then yes ill be your friend.

Xerneas: IM CRAZY ABOUT WAFFLES SO LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

*Everyone eats waffles and celebrate the awesomeness of waffles in a party!*

Entei: Uh, weird I guess.

Regigigas: Oooooooo-kay

Suicune: If I could GET to your house then yes I could but since I cant no.

Latias and Latios: WE HAVE NEVER RAPED EACH OTHER BUT WE WONT DO IT.

Arceus: Fine but say that I am the best after I do it. *magically creates an umbreon and teleports it to Cookie doh ru*

Me: Weeeeell we have finished the dares so please review and we'll see you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: We have some good and some bad news.

Mewtwo: ANY news you have cannot be called good news.

Me: The good news is that we have 3 more reviews, I think.

Mewtwo: And the GOOD news?

Me: That WAS the good news but anyways the bad news is we are nearly finished.

Everyone: YAY!

Me: Killjoys.

Zapdos: WE ARE NEARLY FINISHED YEEEEEEEEEES.

Me: **Dragoliched** has reviewed again. I like him cuz he is evil(ish).

_I dare Arceus to say something mean to Giratina for finding a loop hole in my last dare.  
I dare Celebi to have an xtra xtra caffeine coffee.  
I dare Cresselia to kiss Darkrai.  
I dare Darkrai to react however he wants to since he is my brother.  
I dare Heatran to fight Rotom.  
Jirachi, do you love any one?_

You know the drill so get on with it while I go into the corner and cry.

Arceus: Im sorry about this Giritina but you are an oversized pile of useless evil energy.

Giritina: YOU WHAT!

Celebi: COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Mew: Can I have some pwease.

Everyone apart from celebi: NO!

Celebi: YES!

Mew: COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Celebi: COFFEE!

Mew: BUDDHEZ!

Both: COFFEE BUDDHEZ!

Cresselia: I am like sooo not kissing that sad emo git.

Darkrai: Who are you calling an emo git you pile of rainbow lard.

Cresselia: Come over here and say that.

Darkrai: OK!

*Darkrai has been tricked into coming close and gets kissed*

Darkrai: OMYGODDONTEVERDOTHATAGAIN

Cresselia: Oh please I know you enjoyed that.

Darkrai: IKILLYOUPAINFULLY. And since when was I YOUR brother, I am NOBODIES brother.

*uses dark void on cresselia*

Heatran: Bring it rotom

Rotom:it will be brought.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Me: NOT MY PALACE! *sob*

Jirachi: Truthfully the answer is not yet I don't.

Me: We have some from *sob* **Jake the Jolteon**

_Arceus use judgement on a reviewer you want._

_Zekrom can you teach me Bolt Strike?_

_Mewtwo why does Mew call you her big brother? Weren't you made using Mew's DNA?_

Arceus: Im gonna have to judgement **Dragoliched**.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOM*

*Somewhere in the world poor ol' Dragoliched gets judgemented*

Zekrom: NO BECAUSE I DO NOT HAVE THAT POWER AND EVEN IF I DID I WOULD NOT WASTE IT ON YOU BECAUSE THEN MY SIGNATURE MOVE WOULD NOW BE OUR SIGNATURE MOVE.

Mewtwo: Loooooooooong story that would take 50 chapters so I will not explain it however our _lovely_ host may do a reeeeeeeeeeeealy long story about it some day.

Me: Well since the next chapter is the last it will HAVE to be extra funny, extra gory, and extra slutty. Till then BYE *sob*


	10. Chapter 10

Me: So here we are the final chapter, so lets VAMOOSE!

Zapdos: Uh whatever you say?

Me: **Dragoliched** has pitched in again with these dares/truths

_ dare Celebi to give Mew a chocolate biscuit_

_dare everyone to kiss the person that they love. If you don't love anyone then attack the person that you hate the most, including me._

_Darkrai I'm your brother because I entered a dream that you were turning into a nightmare and made a bet with you. You lost and became my brother_

Celebi: DONT MAKE ME DO IT FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYONE HERE!

Me: Sorry cebs you gotta do it.

Celebi: *Grits teeth* Do not call me cebs *gives me choccy biscuit*

Mew: YAYZ

Everyone:*fliches*

Mew: Guys?

Everyone: Phew

Me: ON WITH THE KISSING!

_this is who kisses who..._

_moltres - articuno_

_cresselia - darkrai_

_Kyogre - groudon_

_arceus - giritina_

_yveltal - xerneas_

_basically anyone with an opposite kissed._

Everyone who didn't kiss: LETS GET **Thelatiosbro09!**

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*BANG, BOOOOOOM, ZAP*

Me: *On floor groaning* ow

Darkrai: I DISOWN YOU AS MY BROTHER CUZ I DONT LIKE YOU!

Me: Moving on we have some from **Jake the Jolteon**

_Kyurem can you become Black Kyurem and teach me Bolt Strike_

_ Arceus turn someone into a magikarp_

_Every legendary use your best moves on the owner_

_Dialga since your my second favorite legendary, I say fight Ho-ho._

Kyurem: NO I DO NOT POSSESS THAT POWER YOU DOCHE

Arceus: Nope I do also heatran you shall be a magicarp

Heatran: Aw crap

*zap*

*All legendarys use signature move of magiran or heatcarp whatever*

Me: Heatran is unable to battle everyone els wins.

Dialga:*roar of time*

*Ho-oh faints*

Dialga: EASY!

Me: MY DARES NEXT!

_To gruesome to say_

Still Me: I STABZ EVERYONE BUT MY 3 FAVORITE LEGENDARYS

*Mew, Yveltal and latias do not die everyone else gets a sythe to the gut, throat and head*

Mew: I SURVIVEZ!

Me: That's all but lets give our reviewers a warm goodbye

First is **Dragoliched** who is a cool person

Next is **eeveechamp **who is probably an eevee

Thirdly is **ultimatecomrad **who is kinda rape happy

Fourth is **Cookie Doh Ru **with his/her umbreon

Finally its **Jake the Jolteon **who is a ... JOLTEON!

And of course there is your host ME the cool glaceon with even cooler shades.

BYE

please stop reviewing t/d ideas instead give comments and constructive criticism


End file.
